1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to swimming caps, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved swimming cap wherein the same includes pneumatic chambers to afford protection to an individual's head in a swimming event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming caps of various types are utilized to provide a water-tight seal with .permill.respect to an individual's head under the cap, and wherein the material is generally of a stretch-type material to overlie and afford protection to an individual's head within the cap structure. Prior art swimming caps are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,406 to Weissberg wherein a swimming .permill.cap includes a perimeter chamber, as well as a medially chamber overlying the head of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,406 to Bergens provides a water-proof bathing cap awith a central valve directed into a spiral-like network of conduits to provide conduit chambers for affording protection to an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,912 to Lima, et al., provides a swim 2cap 3construction utilizing a network of various encapsulated conduits throughout the cap to afford protection to an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,772 to Arps, et al., illustrates the use of various cushions and chambers utilized in cap construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,967 to Hanford provides the use of a .permill. manually inflatable conduit directed interiorly of the cap to afford protection to an individual utilizing the cap structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved swimming cap as set forth in the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in providing a matrix of sealed pneumatic chambers throughout the cap to afford protection to an individual wearing the cap and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.